The Unbreakable Faith
by Lady Ali
Summary: This is The Unbreakable Faith...Second story in The Unbreakable Saga. The Unbreakable Faith takes you through the life of a kidnapped child of a main wolf character. True love has been taken away will it ever be found again? Will the missed family ever be found?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Jan 21st, 2012_

_I live in a world crowded with the unknown._

_At any second, we could have to pack up and move away from here. Not that here is anywhere special. I'm not even anyone special._

_Who am I? That's a question I'm asked all the time, don't you think I would have asked myself this question over and over in my head? My answer isn't a pretty one. It isn't filled with tutus or pretty ballet recitals. No, my answer is simple. My answer is only three words._

_I DON'T KNOW._


	2. Chapter 1:I'm Not Mommy Dearest

Chapter 1: I'm Not Mommy Dearest

"Hey," I yell to the kids just as I walk into the house, staring at them as they crowd around the front door.

"What's going on? Why are you all out here?"

"The boys are back, they are all in there arguing about something." Carson tells me, trying hard not to let me see the tears he's shed. He isn't doing a very good job of it, though. All of the kids know what the boys inside are arguing about including me.

When they argue like this, it only means one thing; we are about to move again. I'm fed up with this crap.

Patting Carson on the head before I bust through the front door, I also leave my backpack on the ground outside. Even though I know barging in on them is a huge no-no, I do it anyway. None of us wants to move again, I am going to be in huge trouble for this, but I have to give my two cents on the topic.

Slamming the door shut, I stare into every single boy's eyes standing there. Every single set of brown and gray eyes is glaring at me, except one; he knows I am pissed and he's just looking at me with eyes that convey how sorry he is. I don't want to see those eyes, so I keep my gaze on the others, skipping his pale gray ones.

"I'm not moving again." I state very calmly, before I storm down the hall toward my room.

Throwing myself onto my bed, I grab my ear buds and my journal before the inevitable happens, before he barges into my room and begs me to see reason. I don't want to see reason this time, so I bury myself in my journal and let the music take me away.

_Jan 22, 2012_

_I've lived with Daryl since… well, since I was a baby I guess, that's what I was told. Daryl's neither my dad, nor my brother, he's just Daryl. He takes in the strays, the unwanted and that's me… Unwanted._

_Even in this house, I'm unwanted._

_I'm the only girl here, the only girl brought into this weird family. I've asked a million times over why I am here and I get the same answer. You are here to take care of the kids._

_Ha! That's utter bullshit. I'm here to make sure they don't get scared shitless when they turn. I'm the one that makes sure they know everything before that day comes and they are ready for it. Not sure how much it helps, but I'm here for them till it happens. Once it does happen though, they are taken from me and I don't get to spend time with them anymore._

_Oh... before I forget, when I say turn, I mean turn into huge ass wolves. Yep, I am the pack mommy of giant wolf men. Every kid here sees me as their mommy. I hate it, I am not their mommy dearest. No, I'm a sixteen year old female._

Taking a deep breath, I immediately feel his eyes on me, but I don't look up at him. I continue reading, making him even angrier.

I'm a sixteen year old that has no friends! A girl who only escapes when she gets a chance to ride her horse, something that I haven't gotten to do in several months.

I only wish I could ride my horse off into the sunset and leave... but I have nowhere else to go. I have no one else to go to. BI can always dream of that - if it's right?

Sometimes I feel as if I have no air or room to breathe, in this house full of dogs.

Taking my ear buds out, I gently lay my pen inside my journal and close it. Waiting for him to say something, I slowly lift my head when he doesn't. With my eyes, I'm pleading for him to speak first, because if I go first instead, what I have to say won't be too nice.

"Lil, please stop looking at me like that. We have to go. There is no way around it. I have no choice. I am not leaving you here, you are coming with me. They are coming for us, Lil. They are weeding us out. They want us dead. Don't you get it? I'm not going to let one hair on your pretty little head be damaged because of what we are. What do you want me to do?"

Those eyes stare at me, waiting for me to answer him. He knows his eyes are my undoing every time. He always goes right for my heart's tender side. He swears he loves me and that I will love him back someday. I just don't think I can feel that way about him.

"Daryl, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep up with this pack, I just can't. I'm not fast or strong enough. I want to be normal. I want to stay in one place long enough to enjoy my life. I'm sixteen, Daryl. Don't you remember being sixteen? I'm not thirty, I'm not a mom. I'm a freaking teenager that just wants to feel normal. I should be…"

I don't get a chance to finish my rant, because we all hear the blood-curdling scream and the loud snarls and howls. My head snaps up and I know that sound very well. One of the boys has changed and I know exactly which one.

Carson!


	3. Chapter 2: Finally Looking Around

Chapter 2 – Finally Looking Around

_March 8__th__, 2013_

_Nothing is the same as it was before my rant and Carson's change. We moved…again! That's the reason I haven't written in this journal lately. I've left all my stuff in boxes this time, we may have to move again eventually and this could make it pretty simple for me. Pick up the boxes and leave. _

_The other thing that has changed is my relationship with the boys. There isn't one now. Not even with Daryl. I don't talk to anyone; I lock myself in my room every day. They don't even care…why should I? That's how I feel about it all. _

_I have no clue how or even why he thinks I'm going to love him one day, because clearly after everything he has done since that day, there is no way in hell I could love him. _

_Today is my birthday. I'm seventeen today and all I'm doing is sitting here in my room, on my bed, writing in this journal. Happy Birthday to me! _

_All my connections to the human world are gone. He swears he loves me, but he left behind the one thing I truly love in this world, back in the last place we lived. _

_There was no room for him; that was his excuse. We can always buy you another horse Lilly, stop being such a baby. I didn't want another horse, damn it. How could he leave Forest behind? He had been my only love, the only way for me to feel free and normal. Now some other girl was riding him and jumping him. I couldn't stand the thought of it. All I had left was a picture of him. _

_I know it sounds stupid, but my horse was all I had that was mine. I'm surrounded by all these damn boys and my connection to the world around me is a horse, a horse that isn't even mine anymore. How pathetic am I? _

"I'm going stir crazy," My voice whispered to no one in particular.

"Are you just going to stay in there forever?" His voice rang out from the living room. I didn't answer him of course, I left his voice go in one ear and out the other while I shrugged off his stupid question.

Unlocking my door, I walked through and out to the kitchen without even a glance toward him or anyone else in the house.

Once he realized I wasn't going to say a word to him or even acknowledge his presence, he walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

I stood there waiting for him to come back in. When he didn't, I walked out the same door, but instead of following his dumb ass, I headed straight into the woods by our little place. Stopping in the first line of trees, I whipped around to stare him down, daring him to say a word or follow me.

Turning back toward the woods, I started walking and didn't stop. I didn't care where I was going. I just needed out of that house and away from him.

_Seriously, what did he expect me to do? Be happy he dragged me out here and sold my horse? Really, is he that stupid?_

I was so lost in thought that by the time I looked around, I was no longer in the woods but I had broken through the trees and was staring out at the ocean. I had no idea we were this close to the ocean. The sight of the water brought the tears that had been threatening to come break over the dam and came plummeting over the rim of my eyes. I plodded down onto the sandy ground and I just cried.

I cried for myself and everything I had gone through lately. I cried for my horse and how I would never get to ride him again. I cried for everything I didn't know and wanted to. I let myself cry for a past I had no idea about. I cried till I couldn't cry anymore.

Wiping my traitor tears away from my cheeks, I wrenched my sore muscles up from the ground and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Not that looking around would help. I was desperately lost.

While I was trying to figure out where I was, I saw a figure running full speed toward me but it wasn't just anyone. It was Daryl.

"Seriously, why would you do this? WHY DID YOU JUST WALK OFF? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOU ARE." He yelled at me, so close that I could feel his hot breath all over my face.

I didn't move or say a single word to him. I just stood there and stared at him.

"YOU WILL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, LILLY?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Turning around to see who had asked the question, I came face to face with a boy who was just staring at me, waiting for an answer that I didn't get to give before Daryl did.

"We are fine, mind your own business. She just got lost, is all."

I tried not to look at the young boy. He was no older than ten. He was still just standing there, waiting for me to answer him. I didn't want Daryl to yell at him so I answered him as fast as I could.

"I'm okay, thanks." I replied.

"Alright. Be careful, these woods are easy to get lost in." He said, smiling at me.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Yeah, thanks," Daryl said sarcastically. "I think we will be fine." He replied, grabbing my arm to lead me back into the woods and back to the jail he called home.

_March 9__th__, 2013_

_Why can't I just hit the fast forward button on my life and find out what will actually happen to me? I hope my life will be simpler in the future, but with the way things are going, I'm not so sure that will happen. _

_If only…two very dangerous words when it comes to my life. I have no idea what I should write after those words. _

_If only I knew the real me…If only I could be the real me. _

It was that last line that sent my mind into orbit and I made a huge promise to myself.

I would find out who I was and who I would become. I would know the real me and I didn't care anymore about anything else.

I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way either, which meant that I had to do something about Daryl. I'm not in love with him and he needs to realize this and understand that I will never be in love with him. I'm tired of being treated the way he treats me and I am not going to put up with it any longer.

After putting my journal back in its hiding place, I headed out of my room looking for him. I had to tell him now. I wasn't about to chicken out and let this go. Putting on my determined face, I walked straight up to him and stood there, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence.

He was playing his stupid video games with the boys and he tried really hard to ignore me, but I just stood there with my arms crossed and waited. I could wait him out. I would wait him out.

It took him over thirty minutes though to even say anything and his tone wasn't one that I liked. It sent my blood boiling so much I couldn't help what happened next.

"I don't have time for you right now, so spit out whatever the hell you want to say."

"Oh really, you don't have time for me! Seriously, wow! I thought you told me you loved me. People that love someone, they make time for that person. Wow, that's really showing me you love me. You know what, I'm going to make this simple for you Daryl. FUCK YOU! I'M FINISHED!"

I didn't give him a chance to reply, turning on my heels, I high-tailed it back to my room, slamming my door shut as hard as I could and locked it. I leaned against it, waiting for him to come after me, but it didn't happen. As the tears flooded my eyes yet again, I heard his voice in the other room.

"Stupid females and their emotions."

That was the final straw, showing away from the door, grabbing a bag out of my closet and flinging it on my bed. Stuffing all the clothes that I could in the bag, I zipped it up and grabbed my back-pack as well, filling it up with all my books and my journal. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that I would need money to get there.

I sat down on my bed. The plan hatched in my head and I was on autopilot then. I knew what I had to do. I would wait till they were all asleep. I would act like I was asleep as well and I would get what I need and leave without a single word to any of them.

While they were still playing their video games, I grabbed my warmest clothes, jeans, a hoody, and a pair of hiking boots that he bought me and put them all on. I knew I had to stay warm and it was going to be cold tonight. I also knew that I had to get as far as I could from him and the boys, because as soon as they realized I was gone, they would be searching for me. It wouldn't take them long to find my trail. I just had to make it to the bus station and I would be okay. It was going be a hike to get there though, so I had to get some rest. Turning off my light, I crawled into bed and tried to just relax without going to sleep. It was so hard to do, my mind was going off in so many directions. _What if they found out my plan? What if they found me and drug me back here? What if I couldn't do what I had to do?_

I laid there as long as I possibly could without going crazy, until the house was finally silent. The only thing I had left to do was go into the kitchen and get into the lock box to grab the money. Then grab some food to take with me. Grabbing my backpack I opened my door slowly, I waited for a few seconds to see if anyone was still awake. Luckily, I could hear all of them snoring in the living room. Smiling to myself, I headed out to the kitchen and as quietly as I could, I grabbed the lock box off the desk and opened it up. It wasn't locked because Daryl trusted all of us. I took all the money in the box and slid it into the front pocket of my bag, then put it back.

Daryl owed me this money. This was the money from my horse, so I didn't feel bad about taking it. That was the way I justified taking the money from my so called family. Actually, it felt pretty nice. I almost giggled to myself, but luckily I held it in. Tiptoeing over to the kitchen cabinets, I took some chips, bread, peanut butter and a knife, sliding all of these in my bag as well. The last thing I grabbed was 4 bottles of water. With everything in my bag, I headed back to my room slowly closing the door behind me.

Looking around my room one more time to make sure I had everything and praying that none of the boys were going to wake up and go on patrol tonight, I slipped out of my window with everything I needed. I headed toward those same woods that I had escaped in earlier, without even a glance behind me. I knew I needed to get as far as I could before daybreak, so I just kept chanting to myself, to just keep going. I went as fast as I could with two bags, one on my back and one in my hands and hightailed it toward that beach.


End file.
